bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Rules
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-04_at_2.46.21_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 5 |last = Dan and Drago |next = A Combination Battle }} Runo Rules is the fifth episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 3, 2007, in Japan and September 7th, 2007 in North America. Plot Dan is chatting with the brawlers online when his mom requested him to run to the local supermarket to buy some meat due to the supermarket having a huge sale. Runo is also asked to buy some meat for dinner. Dan and Runo were off in town when they bumped each other while turning around the corner. Both Runo and Dan are shocked; they meet for the first time in real life, finding out that they have been living in the same town. When they bump into each other, Dan is unaware he drops his BakuPod. Dan rushes off to the meat sale, while Runo picks up Dan's BakuPod and finds a message from Masquerade on it. Wanting to avenge the Bakugan Masquerade previously took from her, she decides to go off and battle him even though the battle invitation was meant for Dan. When Runo goes to meet Masquerade, she finds out that her challenger is a boy named Tatsuya sent by Masquerade to battle Dan. Dan goes finding his BakuPod and ends up finding Runo about to start a brawl. Dan argues with Runo that this is his brawl, although Runo reasons with Dan that she wants to have one shot at getting revenge for her Bakugan that were sent into the Doom Dimension. Dan understands how much the battle means to her and allows her to battle. Runo struggles at first, although but is soon able to make a comeback and wins the battle. After the battle, Dan and Runo celebrate the victory against Tatsuya and their first real-life acquaintance. Major events *Dan and Runo meet in person for the first time. *Masquerade challenges Dan to a battle but sends a kid named Tatsuya in his place. *Runo battles Tatsuya in Dan's place and wins. Featured Brawls Fourth Battle at the Park *'Tatsuya' VS Masquerade Tatsuya and Masquerade both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Tatsuya and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade sets his Doom Card. Tatsuya throws out Pyrus Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Siege onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Tatsuya sets another Gate Card to the left of Masquerade's newly set Gate Card. Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Stinglash onto his newly set Gate Card. (360 Gs) Masquerade sets another Gate Card in front of Tatsuya's newly set Gate Card. Masquerade throws out his Darkus Centipoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Masquerade activates Black Is Darkness, bringing Mantris and Stinglash to Centipoid's Gate Card. (Centipoid: 370 Gs - Mantris and Stinglash: 720 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Centipoid Character). (Centipoid: 740 Gs - Mantris and Stinglash: 720 Gs) Mantris and Stinglash are both wiped out and sent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's Victories: 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP gained: 350 Masquerade wins this round. Conclusion The rest of this battle happens off-screen, but Masquerade is the winner. Battle at Riverside *'Runo Misaki VS Tatsuya' Runo and Tatsuya both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Runo's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 0 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 0 Runo and Tatsuya both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Tatsuya sets the Doom Card. Runo throws out her Haos Juggernoid onto Tatsuya's Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Gargonoid against Juggernoid. (Power: 330 Gs) Tatsuya opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +100 Gs). (Gargonoid: 430 Gs - Juggernoid: 320 Gs) Runo activates Lightning Shield on Juggernoid, which nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Juggernoid: 320 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs). Juggernoid gets wiped out by Gargonoid's aerial tackle attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Gargonoid returns to Tatsuya in ball form. Tatsuya's first Gate Card vanishes. Tatsuya's Victories: 1/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP gained: 200 Tatsuya wins this round. Round 2 *'Runo's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 0 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 200 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Gargonoid against Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Tatsuya activates Fire Judge on Gargonoid, increasing his Power Level by 100 Gs. (Gargonoid: 430 Gs - Saurus: 290 Gs) Runo counters by activating Ability Counter on Saurus, nullifying the opponent's Ability Card. (Saurus: 290 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Transformation), changing Saurus' Power Level to that of the strongest Bakugan Runo has (Tigrerra's). (Saurus: 340 Gs - Gargonoid: 330 Gs). Gargonoid gets wiped out by Saurus' punch attack and returns to Tatsuya in ball form. Saurus returns to Runo in ball form. Runo's first Gate Card vanishes. Runo's Victories: 1/3 ~ Runo's HSP gained: 100 Runo wins this round. Round 3 *'Runo's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 100 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 200 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo sets another Gate Card in front of Tatsuya. Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Griffon against Haos Saurus. (Power: 360 Gs) Tatsuya activates Fire Wall on Griffon, subtracting 50 Gs from the opponent. (Griffon: 360 Gs - Saurus: 240 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Pyrus), which switches the Bakugans' Power Levels around. (Saurus: 360 Gs - Griffon: 240 Gs). Griffon gets wiped out by Saurus' punch attack and returns to Tatsuya in ball form. Saurus returns to Runo in ball form. Runo's second Gate Card vanishes. Runo's Victories: 2/3 ~ Runo's HSP gained: 80 Runo wins this round. Round 4 *'Runo's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 180 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 200 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo sets her final Gate Card in front of Tatsuya. Runo throws out her Haos Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Tatsuya throws out his Pyrus Fear Ripper against Saurus. (Power: 320 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Triple Battle), blocking the opponent's attacks so that another Bakugan can enter the battle. Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra against Fear Ripper. (Saurus & Tigrerra: 630 Gs - Fear Ripper: 320 Gs) Runo activates Crystal Fang. Fear Ripper gets wiped out by both Saurus' grappling attack and Tigrerra's slashing attack and returns to Tatsuya in ball form. After their victory howls, Saurus and Tigrerra both return to Runo in ball forms. Runo's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Runo's Victories: 3/3 ~ Runo's HSP gained: 150 Runo wins this round. Conclusion *'Runo's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Runo's HSP: 330 *'Tatsuya's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Tatsuya's HSP: 200 The winner is Runo Misaki. Character Debuts *Saki Misaki *Tatsuo Misaki *Tatsuya Bakugan Debuts *Centipoid Bakugan Seen *Centipoid *Dragonoid *Fear Ripper *Gargonoid *Griffon *Juggernoid *Mantris *Saurus *Siege *Stinglash *Tigrerra *Falconeer *Robotallion Errors *There is a slight coloring error on Runo. *There is a reused scene during the final round of the battle between Runo and Tatsuya, where Runo is holding Juggernoid, calling it Saurus and throwing it into battle to reveal Saurus, but in the Japanese version, she was holding Saurus in the final round. *Fear Ripper is referred to as Gargonoid many times near the end. *In the Japanese version, Masquerade used a card called "Black is Darkness" on Centipoid, bringing all opponent's on the field to the user's Gate Card. However, in the American version, this scene is cut, making it the first episode in the dub to cut a scene where a character activates an ability, the other being True Colours in Gundalian Invaders. Video de:Runo zeigt's allen pl:Runo rządzi Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes